primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8.7
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 8.7 is the seventh episode of the eight and final season of Primeval. It gives in site as to how the Firm was founded and how Evan and Dylan are linked to the story arc. In production sides of the story it was the first story of Primeval to mainly focus on more then one person and at one point it was considered shooting this story in 3D but was scrapped as was considered weird as this being the only 3D story Primeval had. Synopsis Darren returns to work but finds it impossible to help the team deal with an incursion can Evan help. Caroline goes out on her first incursion. While Lester and Jess examine the evidence Eve found as Elizabeth suspicions grow. Plot An anomaly opens up at a golf club and then a Triceratops comes through along with her baby and then an Ankylosaurus comes through followed by a T-Rex and a golfer is killed. At the A.R.C Lester shows everyone the files Eve found and they are shocked to discover that the A.R.C was charged was destroying the New Dawn facility and they the Minister cleared them but this makes Dylan ask why they did not know about it but Lester says the Minister would know at first but decided to not tell them then Elizabeth arrives and Danny helps Lester hide all the files under the desk then the detector goes of and the team head straight down there. At the incursion the Ankylosaurus damages the car then Darren falls over as he tries to get out and the T-Rex nearly kills him just as Evan fires and EMD shoot and the T-Rex leaves and Matt order Evan to stick with Darren and order Kieran,Ryan and Danny to find the anomaly and lock it. At the A.R.C Elizabeth goes straight to her office and Lester looks over further evidence and decides the only way the files will be safe if he takes them home and goes home as Elizabeth arrives Jess makes an excuse and Elizabeth leaves but is not convinced and goes to the CCTV room she hacks the CCTV but it does not work as it is encrypted with a code and Eve and Sarah arrive and they see what she is doing and they leave and Elizabeth does not know they were there. At the anomaly another Triceratops comes through and is imminently killed by the T-Rex then Evan takes Darren to the cafe so he can talk to him and Caroline refuses to help as she heads straight for the Ankylosaurus. At the cafe Evan manages to quickly talk Darren round just as the Ankylosaurus arrives and smashes the window of the cafe and they hide in the storage room. At another side of the golf ground the Triceratops runs away from Becker,Matt,Abby,Jack and Emily and accidentally hurts Connor by trampling over his leg and fracturing it in the process. At the A.R.C Eve and Sarah tell Lester what they saw as Elizabeth sees them and they leave making Elizabeth even more concerned. At the golf site Caroline meets up with Jenny,Michael and Dylan and then the T-Rex appears and Dylan gets a phone call from Abby who tells about them Connor's injury and that Evan and Darren have vanished. Then in the cafe storage room Evan and Darren leave but the Triceratops heads straight their way and Evan pushes Darren out of the way and Triceratops heads straight towards the anomaly as it is about to be locked and the T-Rex sees it and follows it and the Ankylosaurus quickly follows it as Kieran is blows through the anomaly and Danny follows to save him and they see the T-Rex kills the Triceratops and it tries to attack the Ankylosaurus but it trips over it's club and falls straight into the Triceratops horn and is quick to die from being stabbed in the throat and dies and the two return and the anomaly locked and the team return to the A.R.C. At the A.R.C the team are informed of what Eve and Sarah saw and Lester says action must be taken soon or their plan might succeed and Matt comes up with an idea and leaves. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Jess Parker *Becker *James Lester *Danny Quinn *Jack Maitland *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Kieran Coles *Ryan Backer *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Dr.Elizabeth Carter *Sarah Page *Evan Cross (Guest) *Dylan Weir (Guest) Creatures *Dracorex (CCTV footage) *T-Rex *Triceratops *Ankylosaurus Setting *A.R.C *Golf site *Cretaceous Forest Cancelled Story idea It was planned for Elizabeth to discover what the A.R.C knew about her and the incursion to be in the A.R.C but the story was changed when it was decided it would be boring and would not help be favoured in any way so Halen Raynor changed the story at Tim Haines request. Gallery Imagvjvjcssd.jpg|The poster for the episode Ankylo.jpg|The Ankylosaurus after killing the T-Rex Tri.jpg|The 2nd Triceratops about to die Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 8 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval